Stuck Together
by Twilight's.Lover
Summary: SS&HG lemons2come. When Ron tries to hurt Hermione one night & Severus saves her, will romance bloom? or will both come to the sences of right and wrong? they are travling a thin line as Death Eater attacks are on the rise and The golden trio is targeted


**Ok, so this is my first multi-chapter Harry Potter, Hermione & Severus, fan fic. :) wow,that'sa lot of first. Any who, this is rated R (like my twilight fan fics) but this is a preview it is short, yes, but i just started. if no one likes it, ill delete the story- it was just a random idea and thought. but, its not edited, so yes there are mistakes. Also, Ron is majorly OOC, and i would like to point out, THIS IS MY FAN FIC, DONT LIKE IT, GO SOME WHERE ELSE. yes, i would like reviews and criticism, but constructed criticism only. No flames. thank you**

**Twilight'**

**

* * *

******

"No, no, NO! Absolutely not!" Severus Snape yelled at Albus Dumbledore.

"Please, Severus. You know I would not ask this of you unless it is truly needed." The older wizard told the scowling black figure.

"There is no way I am letting Boy-Wonder, the red head weasel, and the know-it- all mudblood in my lab! I simply will not allow it!" he told the Dumbledore.

"Please, my boy. I am not asking you to fall in love with Miss. Granger, or become best mates with Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasly.-"

"The hell you better not be!" Severus cut in.

"-I am simply asking you to help them learn potions that will be useful in battle or are wonderful to keep on hand." He told him, looking at him from the top of his half moon glasses. "I must also insist you refrain from referring to Miss. Granger in such an ungentlemanly manor."

A mumbled reply and a heavy scowl was all he got for an answer.

"Please Severus; I need you to do this for me. This is the last time I ask, next time I'll-"Dumbledore was cut off by the potions master's heavy sigh.

"Fine old man. But you and your little band of birds, or whatever your club is called, better be damn appreciative!" yelled Severus before he stalked out of the office and down the corridors to his dungeons, leaving a slammed door in his wake.

Dumbledore sighed as he heard the door slam so hard it made all of the portraits rattle and the previous headmasters wake.

"Poor boy. If only you listened and headed my warning so many years ago, you may never have turned out to hate the world. I wish you will find love one day, you deserve it after all you have been through." The headmaster said to himself, then with a sigh, headed to his private chambers

Hermione Granger was not the type of girl sneak around the castle after curfew, but when Ron sent her a note in class asking for her to meet him in the Astronomy tower half past 11, she knew it was important. It must have been if he asked her to meet him in the dead of night.

At a quarter past 11 she got up from her bed and snuck out the portrait that lead to the heads rooms and down the empty halls leading to her destination. She was overjoyed when she made it to the tower without being caught by a single teacher or worse, Professor Snape.

She walked to the railing of the tower and looked out over the grounds. The moon was full from its place hanging over the lake, casting a glow of light on the forbidden forest and the gardens of Hogwarts School.

She remembered getting lost in the forest with Harry four years ago when Professor Lupin was changed and stalking around the forest. She shivered at the memory.

She jumped when all of a sudden she found someone kissing her neck. She turned around to see her red headed best friend standing behind her kissing her.

She and Ron had tried going out part of last year and most of the summer. At first everything was perfect, it seemed like they were meant to be. But then as time wore on, the thrill and rush of the new relationship wore off and she realized that they just were not meant to be and they were too different.

She broke up with him right before school started and he has been trying to get her back ever since. She first thought the feeling of unease when they kissed was mutual, so when she said that she only wanted to be friends, she expected him to agree. But once they got to school it all changed. He started flirting with her and following her around all the time. So when she rejected him, she seemed like the bad guy.

"Stop Ron," she said trying to get away from his roaming hands.

"No Hermione, I know you want this too. Your just playing hard to get, but you doesn't need to do that when you already got a man lined up." He told her, kissing her collar bone harder and kissing his way up her throat. Leaving little marks on her skin from where he bit and nibbled.

"No I really don't!" she yelled successfully pushing away past him. Unfortunately, her luck did not hold out- she was caught in his iron grip once more. This time though, she was pushed up against a wall, his body pressed close enough to hers to feel his straining pants.

"Get off me Ron!" she yelled, but she knew it was hopeless. He was stronger, tall, and she couldn't reach her wand. '_STUPID_ _girl! Why is your wand not always in reach?!? That's the first lesson they tell you!!"_ she thought.

"I'll only get off if you want to be on top," he growled in her ear, and then nibbled on the skin right under her ear lobe.

She knew that she didn't want this, but her body would not listen to her mind and acted to its own accord as he used one of his hands to feel her breast through her shirt.

"Ohh" she moaned out before she could stop herself. He smirked at her before playing with her nipples through her shirt- forming them into hard peaks.

He began kissing and biting her neck and before she knew it her shirt was unbuttoned and open and he was biting down on her left breast nipples. Her eyes snapped open. This is not what she wants; it is not supposed to be like this!

"Ron, no stop it!" she told him, coming to her senses.

"Come on 'Mione, you know we want this" he said as he bit down hard on her other breast through the lacy bra.

"No I don't! Stop it! Please!" she yelled and began sobbing as Ron began to stick his hand down her skirt.

Severus Snape stalked down the corridors, fuming over what Dumbledore had told him. He was angry and he wished there was a student out of bed, that way he could release some of his anger on the unfortunate child.

As he was walking down to the corridor leading to the dungeons he heard a sound from above. He figured it was two hormonal teens feeling frisky in the Astronomy tower.

"Stupid kids" he muttered as he slowly stalked up the steps. He had not been a spy for nothing; he slowly walked up the steps, making no noise as he went- for he planned on surprising the stupid kids and taking a hundred points off each.

But when he opened the door leading to the little platform, he did not see two crazy teens humping each other or some other crazy sight. No, he saw a young girl crying as a red head boy invaded her personal space and privacy.

"See 'Mione, this is only a little preview of what's to come. I can't wait to stick my dick in your pussy, it is so tight and wet." The red head told the girl as tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"Please stop Ron," she said quietly- without hope. Severus decided to make his appearance know.

"That will be a two hundred and fifty points Mr. Weasly, and a months worth of detention with me. Go back to your dorm!" He yelled, starting the boy and making the girl cower father into the wall.

Ron yelped and quickly ran out of the hall, leaving a very scared Hermione to face a livid Snape.


End file.
